


He's Gone, There Is No Justice.

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fisting, F/M, Lapdance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Yuna, Rikku e Paine lavorano per Lulu nel suo locale per guadagnare Gil velocemente. Yuna forse ritrova un amore.





	He's Gone, There Is No Justice.

Yuna e le sue amiche, Rikku e Paine, lavoravano nel locale di Lulu da ormai un annetto. Erano state prese dalla maîtresse in disperato bisogno di soldi, e la donna aveva infine scelto di prenderle, non particolarmente convinta. Ma alla fine si erano rivelate un trio affiatato. Si concedevano insieme, e quindi soddisfavano i clienti che amavano le ammucchiate o volevano chiudere un affare solo con il pene infilato in una vagina stretta.  
Inoltre ognuno era specializzata in qualcosa di particolare, anche grazie agli insegnamenti che i vari maestri e maestre consegnavano loro.  
Paine, ad esempio, aveva iniziato a usare le corde e i coltelli. Un vecchio gigolò, Auron, passava i pomeriggi liberi a spiegarle lo shibari, il classico metodo giapponese, o altri occidentali. Inoltre le aveva insegnato a usare vari strumenti per provocare dolore, dal gatto a nove code, ad una classica spatola di legno. Molti clienti richiedevano i suoi servigi, e Lulu aveva iniziato ad apprezzare l'operato di quella donna così particolare e silenziosa. Auron l'aveva rassicurata.  
"È brava. Ti farò guadagnare molti clienti."  
Le aveva detto quando era passato nel suo ufficio per bere qualcosa e parlare di come stavano venendo su le ragazze.  
"Sappiamo qualcosa di lei?"  
Aveva chiesto la maîtresse, portandosi un'unghia laccata di viola al mento. Auron scosse la testa, il volto sfigurato da un gioco con un cliente andato troppo oltre. Gli era costato un occhio.  
"No, ma è legata alle altre due."  
"E loro come stanno andando?"  
"Dovresti chiedere a loro."  
Ridacchiò l'uomo, rimanendo tranquillo a sorseggiare il suo drink, osservando il locale dall'alto.  
  
"AH, DI PIÙ!"  
Gridava Rikku, legata al letto con delle catene. Era inginocchiata per terra, il ventre poggiato sul materasso, e agitava il sedere nudo a destra e a sinistra, senza potersi muovere di più. Dietro di lei, uno degli uomini di Nooj le stava schiaffeggiando piano le natiche. Rise alle sue parole e alla sua espressione estatica, e senza indugio la sculacciò di più, lasciandole i segni delle dita. L'Albhed gemette e gli sorrise, incoraggiante. Dopo qualche altro schiaffo l'uomo si fermò e le afferrò il sedere, allargandole con due dita i contorni dell'ano.  
"Sei molto carina, qui."  
Le disse, carezzandole le pieghe che si allargarono senza problemi sotto la pressione del dito. Lei ridacchiò in maniera infantile, come piaceva tanto ai clienti.  
"Lo so! Devi entrare lì dentro assolutamente. Ti voglio sentire tutto, scommetto che ce l'hai enorme."  
L'uomo si abbassò velocemente i pantaloni, ma non avvicinò il membro al suo ingresso, e si limitò a masturbarsi veloce, mentre con l'altra mano continuava a toccarle piano l'ingresso.  
"Lo sentirai tra poco, piccola."  
Con due dita andò a raccogliere un po' di lubrificante grasso che era poggiato vicino al letto, in un pratico piedistallo. Lo spalmò generosamente sullo sfintere della ragazza, ridacchiando.  
"Cos'è, lubrificante per le machina?"  
Chiese curioso, toccandosi le dita unte. Lei gettò indietro la testa bionda, per sorridergli.  
"Certo! Non sai che noi Albhed abbiamo un ottimo legame con le machina?"  
L'uomo ridacchiò e premette piano la punta dell'indice dentro di lei, facendo scivolare completamente la prima falange all'interno. Rikku emise parecchi gridolini, nel sentirlo affondare all'interno.  
"Ooooh, vai di più!"  
Il cliente si leccò le labbra, e infilò subito altre due dita, iniziando a muoverle avanti e indietro. Notò che le pieghe dell'ano erano ancora parecchie, come se fosse abituata a qualcosa di assai più grosso. Quando la ragazza lo pregò ancora, prese una decisione.  
"Di più, di più!"  
Estrasse le dita, e infilò direttamente la mano nel contenitore dell'olio grezzo, assicurandosi di avere tutto il palmo e il dorso unto. Poggiò tutta la mano sul suo ano, e la infilò all'interno senza preoccuparsi di chiuderla. La ragazza gridò e alzò le natiche, urlando nel sentirlo scivolare dentro fino al polso.  
"Di questo parlavo!"  
Pigolò lei non appena riuscì a riprendere fiato. L'uomo sogghignò e affondò ancora di più, smettendo di toccarsi per prendere altro lubrificante. Lo sparse con attenzione sull'avambraccio, e provò a forzarsi per spingersi ancora in lei. La ragazza gridava e aveva le ginocchia che tremavano, la sua vulva ben in vista, depilata completamente, che era gonfia per il sangue e lucida dal liquido. L'uomo ringhiò e obbligò il proprio braccio ad entrare, fino quasi al gomito. Sospirò, affaticato, e notò che finalmente le pieghe del suo sfintere erano quasi scomparse.  
"Ora sì che ti riempio per bene."  
Commentò soddisfatto, riprendendo immediatamente a toccarsi, mentre apriva la mano dentro il suo retto, per carezzare le sue pareti. Con forza provò ancora ad avanzare, sentendo la fine del retto avvicinarsi. Lanciò un grido di vittoria, girando un po' la mano per toccare anche le pareti del colon.  
"Sono in fondo, eh? Ti piace?"  
Rikku non riusciva a parlare, ma solo ad emettere piccoli mugolii e preghiere. Il cliente si reputò soddisfatto, e continuò a toccarle le interiora finché il suo sesso non richiese attenzioni. Tirò fuori il braccio quel tanto che riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla sua vagina non preparata, e sfruttando il suo liquido vaginale scivolò dentro con tre o quattro spinte forti, iniziando a muoversi veloce, gemendo a bassa voce ad ogni spinta, continuando a tastare le pareti del suo retto con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Quando venne la riempì di sperma, e lentamente estrasse la mano. Prese alcuni Gil dalla propria tasca e li infilò con facilità nel suo intestino, lasciandoli lì ridacchiando soddisfatto.  
  
Paine si stava preparando con Yuna negli spogliatoi quando arrivò Rikku avvolta in un asciugamano, fischiettando allegra. La più anziana abbassò il trucco che si stava sistemando e lanciò un'occhiata alla ragazza che prendeva il doccino e se lo infilava letteralmente nel sedere. Inarcò un sopracciglio, e tornò a truccarsi allo specchio. La bionda sbuffò.  
"Ti ho visto. L'ultimo ha deciso di darmi la mancia così. Tu dimmi se devo cagarla."  
Il rumore di monete che cadevano raggiunse Paine, che senza scomporsi finì di indossare la matita.  
"Oh, eccole. Almeno non è stato uno spilorcio."  
La giovane Evocatrice spuntò con la testa dalla doccia, guardando l'amica attraverso lo specchio.  
"Paine! Sei pronta? Chi hai oggi?"  
"Il solito bavoso."  
Rispose lei atona.  
"Il babbo del tuo bello, Jyscal Guado. A quanto pare ama farsi del male. O farlo. Ma non glielo permetto, quello."  
Concluse lei, tirando fuori il rossetto nero per metterselo sulle labbra eleganti.  
Yuna fece un'espressione confusa.  
"Tu ti SCOPI il padre di Seymour?"  
Paine alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lei nello specchio, calma come un mare d'olio.  
"Sì. È proprio quello che faccio. È il mio lavoro, Yuna."  
Rispose riprendendo a guardare lo specchio per sistemarsi il trucco intorno ad un occhio.  
"Non è giusto! Io mi scopo il figlio e tu il padre? È imbarazzante! Ma lo sa Seymour che viene qui?"  
Chiese la ragazza mezza Albhed, gonfiando le guance e finendo di lavarsi il corpo. Uscì e lanciò un'occhiata a Rikku, prima di andare ad asciugarsi velocemente. Indossò il vestito blu coi brillantini che indossava spesso quando faceva lap dance e arrivò vicino all'amica che si truccava, iniziando a farlo anche lei. Si sistemò i capelli e la treccia, per poi stendere la base del trucco.  
"Cosa è giusto? È giusto che io picchi vecchi e giovani, li tagli e dica loro che li voglio morti?"  
Iniziò Paine. Le altre due si girarono lentamente a guardarla, il sangue raggelato.  
"È giusto che Rikku dia il culo e tu balli per chiunque, che ti conceda anche a chi non vuoi, per raccogliere i soldi per avere un'areonave in cui andare ad abitare insieme? È giusto che vendiamo il nostro corpo in cambio di soldi? Quante volte non avresi voluto concederti ad un cliente, Yuna?"  
Chiese, mentre passava a finire la matita intorno all'altra palpebra. La ragazza deglutì e non rispose.  
"È giusto che Lulu tenga questo posto? È giusto che Auron abbia perso un occhio per colpa di un cliente, che poi è fuggito lasciandolo sanguinante in una stanza? Che tu, Yuna, balli per Seymour Guardo sperando che prima o poi ti prenda con sé e ci liberi tutte da questo posto?"  
La giovane donna abbassò la testa, e poi riprese a truccarsi, lo sguardo basso.  
"Abbiamo scelto noi questo lavoro."  
Disse piano, senza voler alzare gli occhi.  
"Sì. E ne sono anche contenta. Ma ciò non vuol dire che ciò che accade sia giusto. Non è giusto per niente, Yuna, perché il mondo è ingiusto. Ti ricordo che il tuo ragazzo è morto. E pensi che sia un mondo giusto? Chi ha deciso di ucciderlo? Non ha deciso lui. Il destino, è stato. Il mondo è una merda e noi siamo obbligate a viverci, nel modo più sporco e orribile possibile, in questo momento. Preferirei nascondere cadaveri, in certi momenti. Specialmente quando quelli insistono sul volermi toccare."  
Il freddo e il nervosismo che era calato quando Paine parlò di Tidus scomparve alle sue ultime frasi. Rikku ridacchiò.  
"Gli hai segato le mani?"  
"No, ma li ho appesi per le palle finché non mi hanno supplicato."  
Rispose lei con un'espressione finalmente divertita. Rikku scoppiò a ridere, e anche Yuna fece un mezzo sorriso mesto.  
Passarono i venti minuti successivi a prepararsi, Paine che una volta terminato si era messa a leggere un libro nichilista. Quando finalmente Yuna fu pronta lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Paine prima di uscire veloce per andare ad esibirsi. La ragazza immersa nella lettura sollevò appena lo sguardo, sorridendole in risposta. Era stata dura con lei, prima. Ma sapeva che la verità era ciò che le serviva, certe volte, quando iniziava a vivere troppo sulle nuvole.  
  
Yuna salì sul palco silenzioso. Si guardò attorno, ma solo il nero la circondava, illuminata come era dalle luci del palco. Si avvicinò con la sua aria da santarellina che piaceva tanto alla gente alla sbarra, iniziò lieve a ballare non appena la musica iniziò. Si mosse leggiadra sul palco, muovendosi come una ballerina di danza classica. Eccitava molte persone, questa sua aria da Madonna sofferente. Yuna continuò a ballare pura, intaccata, finché la musica non cambiò ritmo. Si strappò velocemente metà della gonna, rivelandone una inguinale, e iniziò a gattonare sul palco, ringhiando senza voce, seguendo la musica, rotolando e muovendosi, fingendo di avere gli artigli. Arrivò fino all'uomo elegante che la attendeva al primo tavolo, Seymour Guado, e gli sfiorò la gola con un'unghia, prima di alzarsi e tornare verso la sbarra, iniziando così il vero spettacolo.  
Lulu, dall'alto del suo ufficio, la osservava con il drink in mano. Auron si alzò dietro di lei e la raggiunse, osservando la ragazza ballare e scaldare tutta la platea.  
"Direi che dovresti ritenerti soddisfatta del tuo trio. Hai fatto un acquisto portandole nel tuo entourage."  
Esclamò l'uomo, alzando il suo bicchiere per brindare a Yuna.  
Lulu si girò, andando a carezzare la sua collezione di bambole che teneva su una mensola,  ne prese una da spupazzare.  
"Sì, potremmo dire di sì. Ma c'è sempre qualcosa che non mi convince. Vedremo come andrà anche stasera con Guado. Credo che quel tipo voglia spendere parecchio su Yuna."  
Disse tornando a guardare il ballo della ragazza, che era scesa dal palco per raccogliere i soldi nel tanga che mostrava con il suo ballo aggraziato. Quando Seymour la prese tra le braccia e la portò verso una stanza, alla fine dell'esibizione, Lulu sorrise.  
"Vedremo come andrà."  
Ripeté.  
  
Il mezzo Guado depositò Yuna sul grande letto, per poi sorriderle con quella bocca con denti affilati, gli occhi di ghiaccio, di un viola lavanda, che la osservavano famelici. La ragazza aprì appena le gambe e unì le mani come in preghiera, in quel modo che sapeva farlo impazzire. L'uomo scese su di lei e la baciò subito, senza lasciare spazio ad altro. La afferrò con le sue grandi mani, attento a non ferirla. Lei iniziò subito a mugolare, circondando con le due braccia il suo corpo possente. Cercò di spogliarlo senza tuttavia distrarsi dalla sua bocca, continuando a dargli attenzioni.  
Utilizzava tutte le tattiche che le avevano insegnato al locale, ma al tempo stesso agiva con passione, in maniera quasi naturale. Seymour era la cosa più vicina ad un amante che aveva da quando Tidus, il suo ragazzo, era morto. All'inizio aveva non considerato seriamente le sue avance, ma alla fine aveva dovuto cedere. Era saggio, gentile e posato. Una rarità, contando che aveva solo pochi anni più di lei. Essere un mezzosangue l'aveva reso più maturo rispetto a quelli della sua età. E Yuna lo capiva benissimo, perché anche lei era mezza umana e mezza Albhed. Morse piano un suo labbro, per poi scendere e succhiargli delicata la mandibola, il collo, mentre con le dita piccole gli sfilava gentilmente la camicia di dosso. Scoprì presto i suoi tatuaggi sul petto larghissimo, e iniziò a toccarli come faceva da ormai tante volte.  
Magari la giustizia in quel mondo non esisteva, ma la felicità, almeno per qualche momento, ancora sì.


End file.
